Nocturnal
by MXlover5
Summary: My name is Elise "Ellie" Stone, my best girl friend is Lily Evans, and I am in love with my best guy friend... did I mention he's a werewolf? Well this happens to be my crazy story at Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry.


"ELLIE!"

My head snapped up to find my red headed best friend, Lily Evans, just a little ways away.

"LILS!"

And, as if we had rehearsed it, we both thrust our arms out wide and sprint towards each other. I don't even pay attention as the heads whirl in our direction, or the knowing smirks of our fellow classmates who have seen this display FAR too many times to count. We finally make contact as I jump into the air and wrap my legs around her waist while she swings us around, then sets me down while we are giggling like mad.

"Didn't you both just see each other two _weeks_ ago?"Hestia Jones, another good friend of ours steps out from the crowd, looking down at us with an amused expression.

"Maaaaaybe," I say while Lily and I share a look before BAM we both tackle Hestia to the ground. If we were making a scene before, now I am _definitely _sure we have drawn a crowd. Oh no, we're becoming the Marauders! Speaking of… "Oof. Sirius get off of me!"

"Ellie I am appalled! Most birds would LOVE to have me on top of them," Sirius, the oaf, remarked while waggling his eyebrows. "Would you lovely ladies fancy finding a compartment?"

"Please just say yes so he stops talking like that," said a voice nearby followed by a chuckle and James Potter and the rest of the marauders step into view, "Hi Lily."

Oh the marauders, how shall I start? Well most girls around the school would say that Sirius Black is the most attractive one, which is saying something since they all are. He has long dark brown hair that curls slightly to fall into his eyes which are a very pretty grey. He's about 6', always has a smile on his face, and has a boisterous laugh that matches his joking attitude exactly.

Next I should probably mention James Potter. About as tall as Sirius, James has black hair that is always messy (which Lily can't _stand_), hazel eyes that are slightly obscured by his round glasses, and is all supported by a lean, muscular build. He always has a witty remark on the tip of his tongue, which comes in handy when he gets into a spat with Lily. And he lets everyone in the school know that he is in love with my best friend whom despises him.

Standing next to James is Peter Pettigrew. He is a head shorter than the rest with blond hair, a round face, and bright, watery eyes. You wouldn't think by looking at him that he belonged with the rest, but they treat him like they're brother and he is rather nice and sometimes funny.

Last and foremost is Remus Lupin. The tallest of the group at around 6'2" with a lean frame, sandy blonde hair, and sparkly blue eyes. If you look closely you can see the long scars above his eyebrow, but I think it only adds to his looks. He is the more studious one of the group and actually has common sense. Remus and I have been friends for a long time, even before our 'groups' sort of combined, which was last year. He's funny, kind, smart, witty, and did I mention a werewolf? Oh and did I also fail to mention that I'm secretly in love with that said werewolf?

We all got settled into our compartment, which is weird because we have never shared one with the marauders before. I am discreetly observing Remus as he reads a book, but then he glances my way so I have to turn my attention to Sirius and James whom are already planning their first prank, with Peter nodding enthusiastically while putting in suggestions here and there; Hestia is chatting away to Lily about all of the hot Italian men she seduced this summer on vacation (what a shocker).

Hestia is the tallest of us girls, she is about 5'9" with long legs that the boys love, long straight, silky black hair, olive toned skin, and almond-shaped eyes which are coincidently the color of almonds too. Hest is my boy crazy, fun loving friend. She gets lots of offers to go snog somewhere and hardly says no, some might call it being easy but she is an exception.

Next is Lily, my best friend. She has long, wavy, auburn hair that flows down her short slender figure to her middle back. She stands at about 5'5", the shortest of us all, and has big bright green eyes that are framed by her long red eyelashes that you cannot see without mascara. Lily has such a bubbly personality; she is kind and sweet, but in the classroom she is the teachers pet, and gets the best grades (which is why she is Head along with Remus.) She knows me better than anyone I know, and for that I am so glad.

I am the last one in the gang, I stand at about 5'7" with a slim figure which is from my extensive training, I am afraid I have no ass but I guess my boobs aren't bad (the boys tell me they like them, haha.) I have blondish brown hair that is naturally curly but I straighten it mostly and big sky blue eyes. I am very outgoing, I date around a lot but am never too interested. Though I am secretly a nerd, not even Lily knows how much I read seeing as I do it when I am not around them. And if you are wondering I am from America, I come from an interesting pure blood family that is well known by most.

"What are you thinking about?" Remus inquired.

"Wouldn't you like to know?" I countered.

"Well, yes actually, that's why I asked," he said with a chuckle.

"Lily is leaving me this year. How come you guys get your own dorm? I bet Potter is jealous, yeah?"

"No. Actually the blokes are staying in my room with me, they are rather large, but I just hope they don't get caught."

"WHAT? LILY! How come you didn't invite us to stay with you this year?"

"Because I didn't know you could, can you?" she wondered.

"Well the marauders will be with you in your wing, so I'm guessing so."

"What?" Lily's eyes bulging out of her sockets, "Oh no! I cannot deal with the marauders all by myself, you lot can _definitely_ stay in my room."

"Thought you'd never get there. Wait, YES! That means I don't have to share a room with Selena this year! This is cause for celebration."

"What is your problem with Selena all of a sudden?" asked Hestia quietly, "You were fine with her before summer."


End file.
